


Six Dickhead Wizards

by obsessedpanda



Series: hogwarts series [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedpanda/pseuds/obsessedpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff Ramsey might have made a drunken mistake, said mistake might have also led him into a relationship with five of his friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Dickhead Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> thegoddamnkhaleesi on tumblr

Whispers of a disheveled looking student passed out in the common room had reached Ryan while he was brushing his teeth before class. Getting his books together in a hurry, Ryan made his way into the common room to wake up Geoff. There was a moment where he considered the idea that some other student would be the one he found on the couch and Geoff was already on his way to class but, this was Geoff Ramsey after all. When Ryan entered the common room he saw a small crowd of perplexed first years standing around Geoff’s limp body. Ryan approached the group and cleared his throat and almost instantly the group dissolved and hurried out of the common room without looking back. Ryan sighed and placed a hand on Geoff’s shoulder to shake him awake. A few attempts later and with his patience running thin Ryan slowly reached into his clock and pulled out his wand. Aiming it towards the sleeping boy’s face Ryan spoke an incantation.

“Aguamenti”

Water rushed out of the tip of Ryan’s wand and splashed down onto Geoff’s face. Geoff jolted awake and threw his hands up to his face, smacking Ryan’s wand aside. Groaning, Geoff rubbed his still red eyes from the night before and sat upright on the couch. Blinking a few times he began to survey his surroundings. He was still in his clothes from the previous day; there was a nearly empty bottle of fire whiskey at the foot of the couch, and a scowling Ryan standing above him.

“Ryan, tell me it’s Saturday and you just enjoy being cruel for fun” Geoff creaked, his voice scratchy.

“It’s Thursday, and you have potions” replied the younger Slytherin.

“Dicks.”

After a few minutes of whining, Geoff sent Ryan off to class and began getting ready for class himself, however not before polishing off the last of the contents of the bottle of fire whiskey.

“For you, Burns.”

Geoff managed to get through his mornings classes with relative ease. He spent the entirety of his O.W.L. examinations hungover so this should have been a breeze until memories from the night before began to surface. Geoff was rocketed back into sobriety remembering his impromptu makeout session with a 3rd year Slytherin, Ray Narvaez Jr.

This was a problem for three reasons. One, Ray was a lot younger than he was and had a self-proclaimed bodyguard by the name of Michael Jones, a 4th year Gryffindor with a fiery temper. Two, Michael Jones was his practically brother, Gavin’s, boyfriend. Three, he was currently in an “arrangement” with 6th year Gryffindor prefect, Jack Pattillo.

As Geoff made his way into the Great Hall for lunch he wasn’t surprised not to spot Jack sitting with the usual group. Gus and Matt were heavily engaged in a game of Wizards Chess and Joel was furiously scanning through his Arithmancy book.

“Processor Vector is full of shit, these number make absolutely no god-damn sense!” Joel cursed as he flipped back to the previous chapter. Geoff sat down next to him, making sure to leave Burnie’s usual seat open, and for all of three minutes he was able to keep his composure. Geoff’s headache and guilt cracked him and he asked where Jack was, despite having a pretty good idea that ended up confirmed by Gus’s response.

Being a 5th year meant that Jack would have to take his O.W.L examinations at the end of the year so naturally he spent every spare moment he could cramming in the library. Every spare moment that Geoff didn’t steal from him that is. Their arrangement started last year when their positions where switched and Geoff was the one stressed over exams. Jack was the perfect person to help Geoff relax, responsible and loving but fun, and attractive. He also didn’t seem to need as much relaxation as Geoff required so Geoff really got the better end of the deal.

Several days passed and Geoff seemed to be in the clear. Ray didn’t confront Geoff nor did he seem to tell anyone as Michael hadn’t made any attempts on his life. The guilt was another thing. While Jack and he weren’t exactly exclusive there was a certain intimacy and fondness that developed as a side-effect of their arrangement and he, unfortunately, had to tell Jack. Confronting Jack in the library was the next logical step, being that the Gryffindor was always there and he wouldn’t be able to yell at him in there. Geoff had planned out exactly what was going to go down in his head, something Geoff “fuck it” Ramsey never did. He also never expected to find Jack with his lips on Ryan’s and his hand dangerously closer to unbuttoning the Slytherin’s trousers.

“Which O.W.L covers giving hickeys again?”

Geoff’s voice startled Jack and Ryan so much they almost found themselves standing on the quidditch pitch. Ryan respectfully gathered his books and left Jack and Geoff to talk things out and that talk actually turned out great. Geoff confessed his encounter with Ray and Jack admitted to inviting the 5th year Slytherin to study for their O.W.L.s a bit too frequently that something was bound to happen. Both boys agreed that Geoff shouldn’t mess around with Ray anymore since he was just so innocent but adding Ryan into their arrangement was something they could negotiate.

Ryan definitely fit in. Being in Slytherin allowed Geoff to call on the boy at ungodly hours and also that he never found himself occupying the couch in the common room anymore but rather waking up in Ryan’s arms. Likewise, Jack was able to stay ahead of the curve with O.W.L preparation with Ryan as his study buddy while indulging in the all the other perks that came with the territory. And when all three of them got together things were even better, more bodies were always a plus. Geoff and Jack even told Burnie and crew about Ryan and they congratulated Geoff on snagging not one but two dates to the Yule Ball.* Team Gents, as Gavin had taken to calling them, were managing their odd threesome just fine until the second task of the Triwizard.

Burnie had performed exceptionally emerging in second place overall and with almost no injuries this time around. So naturally, they intended to celebrate by sneaking into the locker rooms in the Quidditch pitch. Matt and Joel got the word out while Gus secured the food and drinks. As Quidditch captain for the Slytherin team Geoff was their ticket in. He spent most of the party downing drinks and stealing as many kisses as he could from his boyfriends. The party was in full swing when Geoff noticed Gavin and Michael getting rather unruly. The Gryffindor duo were no strangers to alcohol but for some reason tonight they were more of a sloppy duo. Feeding off the high from Burnie’ win, Gavin and Michael were completely smashed. Geoff knew he’d have to deal with them, he was responsible for Gavin after all but, he was pretty drunk himself and had no idea how he was going to accomplish such a task. That’s when Ryan and Jack stepped in. Ryan was able to sooth Gavin into his arms and Jack grabbed Michael while leading the group up to the Gryffindor dormitory.

Michael and Gavin obviously learned their lessons from the wicked hangovers the both of them acquired the next morning. Gavin got so outrageously nauseous even Madame Pomfery was baffled. The younger lads also seemed to procure a new fondness for Jack, Ryan, and Geoff.

Gavin started calling Ryan “lovely Ryan” and Michael take it upon himself to yell at other students in the corridors when they didn’t listen to Jack.

“Didn’t you idiots hear what the Perfect said, don’t block the damn door!”

Michael and Gavin could be absolutely charming when they wanted something so after that it wasn’t hard for the older boys to open up their hearts to the younger lads. The five boys had successfully navigated the challenges of being in different houses and in different years as friends, and as boyfriends they had the added motivation of always having someone to study, cuddle, or kiss. However, there was one slight problem, that being an adorable little Hispanic kid.

Ray wasn’t stupid and he caught on very quickly that his friends were suddenly much closer than they had once been. He really only got into the group because somehow Michael thought he was interesting enough to keep around. So he made sure to give his friends space. None of them were in his classes anyway, being the youngest, so Ray was more than content to study on his own. However, Ryan still made attempts to hang out him the boy in the Slytherin common room when Geoff was at Quidditch practice. Michael and Gavin would always bring him back food when they snuck down to the kitchens professing to the younger lad that they would always take care of “their boi”. As inconspicuous as Jack tried to make it appear, he was definitely abusing his Perfect privileges to stop by Ray’s classes to “talk to a professor”.

All the shameless flirt aside, the boys figured there was nothing to suggest Ray wanted in or that he’d even be comfortable with it. This ate away at Geoff in particular. He never got to properly talk to Ray about his drunken misbehavior; did he completely cross the line? It seemed like both parties were on board at the time, weren’t they? Even more so only Jack knew about Geoff and Ray being together and the others still had no idea. 

“That little third year dick is going to prematurely age me”

Geoff groaned under his breath as he glared at Ray reading on the opposite side of the Slytherin common room. Geoff ran his hands through his hair and let a slightly more audibly groan escape his lips. That was enough to alert Ryan onto Geoff’s frustration and pull Geoff in closer to ask what’s bothering him. Geoff considering acting aloof as he had become accustom to doing when thoughts of his night with Ray plagued him, but he was done with that and he needed relief. Ryan rubbed Geoff’s back in circular motions while he listened attentively to Geoff’s story, careful not to interrupt. When Geoff finished Ryan only responded by saying he and Jack would surely be there for support when he told Gavin and Michael. Ryan’s response was exactly what Geoff expected and wanted, some kind of backup before he told Michael “Rage Quit” Jones that drunk him essentially took advantage of Ray’s innocence.

“GEOFF, DRUNK IDIOTS LIKE YOU ARE THE REASON HE DOESN'T DRINK!”

The five boys were assembled down by some trees near the Black Lake during a free period when Ryan nudged Geoff to initiate “the conversation”. Gavin took the news surprisingly well, immediately understanding emotions and alcohol were a thing, Ray seemed fine, and it happens to the best of them. Michael, as predicted, turned on his protective instincts and started hashing out all the negatives. Not only was Ray uncomfortable with alcohol but Geoff essentially cheated on Jack that night, completely mulling over Jack’s similar behaviour with Ryan. Michael and Geoff went back and forth, even reaching for their respective wands ready to cast a jinx or a hex if need be until Jack spoke up. He laid out an ultimatum for them. Admittedly, they had all been snuggling up to Ray whenever possible so they either had to choose to invite him in or stop using Ray as a vessel to out-flirt each other. As the anger fizzled out of Michael’s eyes and the other boys attempted to collect themselves the sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard.

Ray had been sitting directly behind one of the trees the boys had been sat against the entire time. He twisted his body slightly so he could face the group on the other side of before he spoke

“Do I get a say in this? Because I’m totally up for it … yolo.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Generally the Yule Ball takes place before the second task but I just needed to tweak that a bit for my purposes. Go call the wizard cops on me.


End file.
